The Memories of Songs
by Amulet Skyla
Summary: Her turquoise hair sways as she sings. Her eyes full of joy. She is an idol yet she has lost her memories. Ikuto finally came back after his search but no one knows where Amu is. On that certain day that they hate themselves for what they did, she disappeared. Yet who is this golden-eyed idol? The shining idol with an unknown past. "May I know who you are?"
1. Chapter 1

Narrator's POV

Coming home from a 3 year long journey was one thing, but not seeing his beloved strawberry till' now was another.

Where is she? Is the question that rung in Tsukyomi Ikuto's mind as he groaned in frustration. He is currently in a van along with the others, driving to wherever place they wanted to celebrate his long awaited return. By others, he means that all the Guardians -former or new- and his younger sister are with him.

"So Utau, mind telling me where Amu is?" Ikuto asked with slight annoyance. He isn't a patient person, especially when it comes to our pinkette.

"Ne, Onii-chan, d-did you f-find papa?" Utau seemed to dodge his question as if he never asked. Ikuto noticed this of course. He was also aware that Utau already knew the answer to her own question.

"Utau." Ikuto said sternly. Utau just looked at him with sad eyes and looked away. That was when he noticed that everyone had their head downs with Rima silently crying.

The drive was suffocating for Ikuto, that's for sure. He wanted answers but he was sensitive enough to stop asking. Soon enough, they arrived at their destination. Which was actually Amu's house_._ Ikuto's eyes lit up as he stepped out of the car.

'_So my strawberry is planning a surprise for me, eh?' _Ikuto thought with a smirk. Tadase went forward as he stood in front of the doorstep. He sighed first before he got out a key from his pocket and unlocked the doorknob. Slowly but surely, Tadase opened the door as he let the others in.

Expecting to hear a surprise greeting from his strawberry, Ikuto's eyes widened. There was nothing inside the house at all. It's empty with only the familiar cream-coloured walls decorating the room.

"Amu~~!" Ikuto called with a smirk. He was so not going to fall for her trick.

Yet the looks of the others slightly scared him. They all have sad looks on their faces and Rima had tears running down her cheeks.

Ikuto suddenly went upstairs to Amu's room, surprising everyone. As he arrived, he slammed the door open expecting the same ol' room he slept in before.

That wasn't the case though. Amu's room was empty, similar to the rooms downstairs.

"Oi Amu! This isn't funny anymore!" Ikuto said with an angered look on his face. The others were behind him looking at the room with frowns plastered on their faces.

"Ikuto-niisan…" Tadase muttered. He really didn't want to tell Ikuto yet. He thought that it was much too soon since he just arrived in Japan hours ago.

"…Where is she?" Ikuto asked. This time, he wanted answers right now. Everybody went quiet so Utau decided to step in.

"W-We don't k-know onii-chan." Utau answered nervously.

"What do you mean you don't know?" Ikuto questioned. Utau's answer didn't make any sense to him.

"S-She just disappeared, Onii-chan. We d-don't know where she went." Utau answered as tears ran down her face. It was hard for her, saying those words.

Ikuto felt his world crumble right in front of him. He started thinking that it was a joke but everyone's faces begged to disagree. He wanted to vent out his anger and shout but only a question came out of his mouth.

"Since when…?" Ikuto knees gave in as he asked.

"A year after you left." Rima answered.

That was the end of the line.

?'s POV

I smiled brightly to the camera as my bright turquoise hair swayed in my every move. Most magazines describe it a bubblegum blue though.

"Cute! Cute! Cute!" Kiki –the photographer- cheered as he continued flashing the camera. I continued making various poses that'll hopefully satisfy him.

You guessed it right. I'm currently in a photo shoot for yet another magazine. This time, the name of the magazine is 'Lala'. We are currently at park somewhere in Hotami.

"One last!" Kiki said and I did my finale pose. It was me a bright smile, one hand on my waist while the other hand was stretched forward made a peace sign as I bended slightly.

"Nice one, nice one! " Kiki complimented with a grin. I thanked him and went to my manager, Yumiko.

Yumiko has mahogany hair that reached mid-back that has slight waves at the end. She has emerald eyes that seemed childish, much like her personality. Truth to be told, she's like a childish older sister to me. She's one of the few who I trust about 'that'. She's about 6 years older than me too.

"Thank you for your hard work!" Yumiko greeted me with a smile.

"I have no appointments after this right?" I asked her and she nodded. "Well, let's better go home then. I'm sure your feet are killing you." I told her.

"Go home it is!" she cheered as she made her way outside where our car is waiting. I soon followed but I turned to the staff first.

"Thank you for your hard work everyone! Hope to work with you again soon!" I flashed a smile as I waved at them. They all waved back and I got in Yumiko's car which is your usual family car. Both Ayumi and I didn't want something grand that could attract a lot of attention, unless there's an important event that is.

"Nothing?" Yumiko asked and I instantly knew what she meant.

"Nothing." I said with a frown as I shook my head.

The rest of the drive was silent since we were both tired. Soon enough, we arrived at our house. It is a simple two-story sky blue-coloured house. My room is at the second floor, which had a pretty big balcony. It was enough for the both of us, actually, it's more than what we need but then we often had visitors so it's the best choice. (A/N: It's like her house before. Only a bit wider.)

"GAH! Finally!" Yumiko cheered as she ran inside, immediately taking off her 4-inch heels. When I entered, I saw her slouching on the sofa and I giggled at the sight.

"Why do you even wear those heels anyway?" I asked her.

"Ugh, my boss has been scolding me all about it. She said that I must look formal and bla, bla, bla. She also said that it's my 'duty' to wear those heels." She answered, clearly annoyed.

"Akane-san? She seems to be a sweet, though." I told her and she chuckled.

"Yeah right. She may act sweet and all but on the inside she's a real devil." She replied.

"Ne, Yumiko has there been any news yet?" I asked her nervously and she shook her head.

"I'm sorry." She said with a frown.

"Do you think..." I didn't have the guts to finish my question.

"You'll ever have your memories back? I don't know Miyuki. I don't know." She answered me as she bowed her head down.

She knows how much it is hard for in being in this situation. Suddenly waking up one day and realizing that you know nothing about your past. You wouldn't know who to trust either. Just like a new born baby. Difference is, everybody expects you to know everything even if you don't.

It's been two years now. Two long dreaded years of amnesia. When I first woke up, my 'parents' told me that I got into a car accident and that I was their child. Don't get me wrong. They're the best parents I could ever have but I highly doubt I'm their child. I have absolutely nothing similar to them. Everyone could easily tell that I was not their child.

I am now a girl named Tsukiko Miyuki or mostly known as 'Tsuki Yuki'. An idol that just recently appeared six months ago but is already a big hit. The girl that has waist-length bright turquoise hair and honey-golden eyes. Added to my features is an hourglass figure with the right curves on the right places. My chest was neither too big nor too small. Just right size for a girl my age.

"I'll be going up to my room now,Yumiko." I told her and she nodded.

"Just make sure you'll have enough rest. You'll be going to school starting tomorrow." She reminded me.

"Sure, sure. South Hotami Academy was it?" I asked her.

"Yup. You're uniform is in your room already." I nodded at her and smiled. I then went up to my room.

My room is fairly simple with cream-colored walls. The walls to the right of my room though has a few designs of a midnight blue crescent moon and hot pink colored stars. My bed is regular-sized and it has bubblegum pink bed sheets and light teal colored pillows. Beside my bed is a white nightstand and on it is a white basket that has red ribbons.

I also have a white colored closet that has a LOT of clothes. Yumiko was the one who bought most of them and insisted that I use them. Only a few were my choice, but Yumiko's taste isn't bad either so it's fine. Next to my closet is a mirror that has midnight blue linings.

I then walked to my nightstand and stared at the basket contained what looked like 'eggs'. Well, strange eggs at that. I remember the day I first saw them.

*Flashback Start*

_I woke up with a jolt. I then shuddered when I thought back to my dream just now. I didn't exactly see anything but I __**heard **__something. They sounded like they knew me well. Probably a memory? I was about to get out of my bed when I felt something between my legs. So I opened my covers and shrieked._

"_EGGS!?" _

_Hell broke loose._

"_I'm not a mother am I?! Normal girls aren't supposed to give birth to eggs!? Wait, why the hell would I give birth to eggs anyway!? Would our breakfast today be eggs!? Hm, I wonder how these eggs taste like. They're probably really tasty. WAIT A SEC! Just what are these eggs!?" I panicked as I ran back and forth. _

_After a few minutes of panicking I decided to stop and just check the damned eggs. I looked at the eggs and noticed that there are six._

_They all had a thick black stripe in the middle with different symbols per egg. The first egg was purple with stars as symbols and the second one was silver with black feathers as symbols. The rest were pink with heart symbols, blue with spade symbols, green with clover symbols, and yellow with diamond symbols. _

_They all looked colorful to me and I felt a sense of déjà vu. Like this has happened to me before. I poked the pink egg and noticed that it was warm._

_It's going to hatch soon._

_*_Flashback End*

Or so I thought. It's already been a week and none of those eggs have hatched yet. I don't even know WHAT is going to hatch in there! A monster maybe? NO! I also placed a teal cloth under the eggs to keep them warm. N-Not that I care though.

I looked at my salmon pink alarm clock and saw that it was already 5:30 in the afternoon. I'll have to rest early so I better prepare my things for school first. So I opened my closet and searched for my uniform. Once I found it I broke into a grin.

The uniform was fairly simple which means I'll have to tamper it up a bit.

Originally, the top of the uniform is a white button-up shirt with ¼ puffed sleeves and a royal blue flat tie in the middle of the collar. I have a royal blue tie with white stripes so I decided to use that. I placed a few small pins with cute cat paws as a design on the top of the tie too.

I decided to wear a long sleeved black shirt with a hood to top it off but it still showed the tie. So I didn't have to worry.

The bottom of the uniform consisted of a plaid royal blue skirt. It was too plain for me so I added a thin white belt that slightly hung loose.

My feet wear are black tight boots that has royal blue criss-crossing ribbons. I still wore black above-the-knee length sock though.(A/N: The design is similar to Nadeshiko's school shoes.)

I grinned widely at the outcome. I hope there are no rules about our school uniform though. I wouldn't want to get scolded right away.

"MIYUKI! I'm hungry~!" I heard Yumiko call. _'Oh that's right. i still have to cook dinner.' _I groggily thought. Yumiko can cook but she decides not to since she's 'always busy and tired'. Or so she says. I sighed to myself and went downstairs.

Unaware of a certain twitching egg in the white basket.

Narrator's POV

Since Ikuto has now come back and the story is set, fate's wheels has begun to turn. Who will meet who? Is the first question that is needed to be known.

The race has now begun.

* * *

So...How was that? Good? Bad? Meh? Please tell me in your review! The first part was a bit too fast wasn't it? That's alright. By the way, Tsukiko means "Moon Child" while Miyuki means "Beautiful Snow/ Happiness". This is apparently my 3rd story but none of my other 2 are completed. **If you have read my two other stories about UtaPri, need not worry. I'll be posting a new chapter SOON. **

Alsoy

.

.

.

_**I'll be posting the 2nd chapter if I receive at least **_**2 **_**reviews.** _YUP. 2 REVIEWS. So if you want to know what happens next soon I'll be typing on that review box and post my review immediately! It doesn't matter how many words are written in there, even just a single sentence would be fine. **The pairings of this story will depend on you guys. Once the OCs are ready to go, I'll be posting a poll. Please review on who you would like Amu to be paired with. Or have a few romantic moments with. **

NOW GO MY LITTLE FISHIES! Review, review, review! \(^O^)/


	2. Chapter 2

Amu/Miyuki's POV (A/N: So yeah. I just revealed who she is right there. XD)

_Cock-a-doodle-doo!_

_Cock-a-doodle-doo! Cock-a-doodle-doo!_

_Cock-a-doodle-doo! Cock-a-doodle-doo! Cock-a-BEEP_

I immediately turned off my alarm clock. I don't exactly appreciate waking up in the morning and I'm not easy to wake up either. I looked at the clock and my eyes widened.

"I'M GONNA BE LATE!" I shrieked. I can't believe I set the alarm on the wrong time _again!_Now I only have 50 minutes left to prepare!

I did all the things I have to do. Like taking a bath, brush my teeth, and so on. Once I wore my uniform, I thought about my hairstyle for today. (A/N: The uniform is described on chapter 1) Pigtails aren't my thing today so I'll braid my hair maybe? Nah. Before long I decided on a simple high ponytail that is tied with a red band. Some of my bangs are in my hair so I decided to clip it with a red star clip.

I have lots of star clips. It's my signature accessory in my hair.

Anyway, I'm preparing my bag when I suddenly remembered I forgot something in my bathroom. (A/N: Amu's bag is just like the school bag she had in the anime. Difference is, the color of the bag is pure white not brown.)

Unknown to me, a certain bright pink egg went inside my bag so when I arrived at my room I just hastily closed me bag and went downstairs.

"I would have been thankful if you woke me up." I told Yumiko.

"No, no Miyuki. We had a deal remember? That I won't wake you up anymore no matter what once you have your own alarm clock." Yumiko replied with a grin.

"Even so! It's my 1st day of school! Anyway, I'll only be taking a piece of bread and then I'm off!" I said as I took a piece of bread and was about to go out of the house when Yumiko stopped me.

"Wouldn't you want me to drive you to school?" Yumiko asked.

"No thanks! I'm 3rd year high school now remember? " I answered with a smile.

"You're a famous idol remember?" Yumiko said as she copied my tone.

"Don't worry Yumiko. I'll be wearing my disguise on the way to school." I told her.

"W-Who said I was w-worried?! Now shoo!" Yumiko said as she shooed me out of the house. Once I got out I giggled to myself and wore the hood of my jacket and sunglasses. I then walked to school while looking around for a bit.

I didn't exactly have the best sense of direction though. Which is probably the reason why I'm lost right now. I got out a map that Yumiko drew for me in my bag and looked at it.

"...Huh?" I wondered as I saw the map. That is if you'll even call it a map. I can hardly understand it! I looked at my watch and I sweatdropped to myself when I saw that I have only 10 minutes left. So I decided to look around for a bit hoping that I'll find something that's familiar but no avail.

I then bumped into something hard unexpectedly, making me fall on the ground.

"Watch it ya shady." I heard a guy say. I looked up and my eyes widened when I saw the guy I bumped into.

He has raven black hair and piercing electric blue eyes. (A/N: I will place the link on how my OCs look like on profile.) I'll have to admit, he looks good. Especially with those eyes that complimented his hair well. A girl could easily fall for him at one glance. I would've fallen for him but he didn't make a very good first impression at all. He looks like the usual playboy that wants nothing to do with nerd. Jerk.

Anyway that is not the reason why I was surprised when I saw him. He's wearing the same uniform! Well, technically not the same since he's male but you get my point. Which means that I won't need to look around anymore! FINALLY!

"Oi Yusuke! That wasn't nice dude." Another male voice said. I turned my head to see yet another handsome guy.

He has dirty blonde hair and deep emerald eyes. His hairstyle is messy, like a wolf.

"Tsk. Let's just leave this girl alone. I heard that an idol will be transferring today." A female voice said. I turned to look at her and she was simple but cute.

She has dirty blonde hair that is let loose that reached until her shoulders. She also has the same emerald eyes the other guy has. They're probably siblings. She looks like one of those popular girl you'll find at school. I highly doubt she has a good attitude though.

"Really? Is it a female?" the guy 'Yusuke' asked and the blonde guy chuckled.

"I've even heard rumors that it is Tsuki Yuki." The blonde guy said. Heh, it looks like they know me.

"Really,Raito? Are you sure?!" 'Yusuke said as he lit up. Is he a fan or something?

"Yeah, I've heard that too. Let's just go already." The girl said and I realized that I was still on the floor. I immediately stood up and bowed.

"Uhm...Can I come with you guys?" I asked and I scratched the back of my head "I'm kinda lost and we come from the same school so.."

Then I heard 'Yusuke' laugh.

"Ahahaha! Shady is lost!" 'Yusuke' said as he pointed at me, clutching his stomach from laughter. I am so not a nerd. He'll definitely be surprised when he sees me without my disguise. I just know it.

"Now, now Yusuke. That's enough. Now lady, South Hotami Academy is just right there." The blonde guy said as he pointed at the big campus to my right. I felt my face flush in embarrassment. It has been there all along!?

Then suddenly a small giggle was heard. The other three seemed to have heard it too.

"Was that…?" Yusuke asked. The three of them looked at me suspiciously. Their gazes made me a lot nervous. I was so not the one who giggled!

"T-Thank you!" I said as I bowed again and I ran to the academy. I looked back for a bit while running and I swear I saw a small 3 blurs beside them.

What was that?

Narrator's POV

As Amu entered the academy halls, whispers were immediately thrown at her.

"Is she a transferee student? It's already in the middle of the year."

"She looks like a freak."

"Who cares she's just another nerd."

Amu heard all those of course and she clenched her fist. _'Note: Kill them later.' _Amu angrily thought to herself. She then went to the administration office for her class schedules.

"Excuse me miss. May I have my class schedule?" Amu asked politely.

"Hoods and sunglasses are not allowed here girl." The lady said strictly but Amu just shrugged.

"Tsukiko Miyuki." Amu told the lady and her eyes widened.

"O-Oh! I-I'm sorry. H-Here's your class schedule!" the lady said nervously as she handed Amu her schedule.

"Thank you Miss. Do you know where my first class is?" Amu asked.

"Math right? Just straight ahead room 204." The lady answered.

"Thank you again." Amu said as she bowed and went out of the administration office. She followed the lady's instructions so she easily got to her classroom.

Basing from the noise, she's guessing that class has already started as she stood outside the door of her classroom. She knocked on the door, hoping that the teacher will hear. Thankfully, the teacher did and opened the door for her slightly. Enough for Miyuki to see the class but not enough for the class to see her.

The teacher apparently is brunette with greyish eyes. Her hair is in a simple and clean bob cut that made her look cute.

"You are?" the teacher asked.

"Good morning Miss. I am the transferee student." Amu answered with a smile.

"Ah yes. I'll just hype the class down and you may enter and introduce yourself. Also, my name is Naomi but you can call me Naomi-sensei." The teacher –Naomi- said and walked in front of the class.

"Everyone! Quiet down please!" Naomi called but none of them seemed to notice her. After a few shouts of Naomi, Miyuki got pissed off entered the room without anyone noticing. She then picked up a chalk and screeched it on the board, making everyone cover their ears. No one saw her do it though.

"Everyone! Please welcome our transferee!" Naomi said with a smile, hoping that her students will follow while Miyuki still had her disguise on.

"We don't accept nerds here!" A female voice teased and the others laughed with her.

"Moriko! Quiet down!" Naomi scolded. She really didn't want the transferee to get bullied on her first day of school.

"It's alright, sensei. I'm sure they didn't mean it." Amu said with small smile. Though on the inside, she's smirking.

'_Sometimes, acting like an angel has its benefits.' _Amu thought to herself. In the showbiz industry, Miyuki is known for being "The Sweet Little Angel". Everyone that knows her well knows that she's far from being an angel though. On the outside she's sweet and forgiving like an angel, but on the inside she easily gets pissed off and holds more grudges than anyone, like a devil. Yumiko told her that she must keep up that image of hers though.

"We mean it alright! You shady nerd." The female –Moriko- spat with disgust. At one glance, anyone could tell that she's one of the popular, spoiled, teenage girls.

"H-Hello everyone, my name is Tsukiko Miyuki. Please take care of me." Miyuki introduced herself. Everyone knows her as Tsuki Yuki, her stage name. So introducing herself didn't make much of an impact.

"Ah, Tsukiko-san please take off your hood and sunglasses. Those are not allowed inside the school campus." Naomi said knowingly.

"With all due respect Naomi-sensei, I'm afraid I won't." Amu told her with a smile as a showed a small note with the school Principal's signature on it. It stated in the note that unless the time is right or when she wants to, she wouldn't be taking of her disguise.

"A-Ah, I see. I u-understand." Naomi was surprised. _'I've only seen the Principal once and it was just a glimpse. So how did this girl get his signature for something so trivial?' _Naomi wondered to herself.

"Anybody who likes to be seatmates with Tsukiko-san?" the moment Naomi asked, all of the students shook their head. All except one.

"I would love to be her seatmate, sensei."

Amu's eyes widened as she recognized that voice. It was that so called Jerk's voice. It was a good thing she was wearing glasses, if not, he would have seen her glaring at him.

"I think I should be her seatmate sensei."

Two voices called in unison. If it was even possible, Amu's eyes widened even more. The two siblings. Now all three of them were fighting with each other who gets to seat with her. Soon enough, she could feel death glares at her. Death glares from all her classmates.

"Hm? It seems those three have already taken an interest in you, Tsukiko-san. Also, you three, need not worry. As you've noticed, there is an empty seat in the middle of you three." Naomi stated with a giggle. She was glad that the new student can easily make friends especially since those three seem to like her.

"T-Thank you, sensei." Amu bowed as she went to her seat.

'_Looks like I'll be stuck with them.' _Amu thought to herself as she sighed.

Amu/Miyuki's POV

I currently feel like banging my head in my table. Either that or jump out of the window right now. Both would be better than staying in here!

"May you please answer the question on the board, Tsukiko-san?" Naomi-sensei asked me and as I stood up, I felt eyes glued at me, seeing if the shady girl know anything. Psh. They have no idea.

'What is x when 2x3+y=27 and y is equal to 9-x?' I had home school when I wasn't an idol yet so I pretty much knew the answer.

"Oh, please just call me Miyuki, Naomi-sensei. Also, x is equal to 2." I answered.

"Correct! You may now sit down." Naomi-sensei said cheerfully, probably glad that at least someone got to answer her question.

Sure enough, class went by fast as I stared outside the window. Teachers didn't mind me doing so as long as I answered their questions, in which I did. Also, I always kept a stoic face.

Then the bell rang, signaling that it's break time. I heard a rush of footsteps going out of the room, must be my classmates. They're probably going to fight over some bread or something and I wouldn't bother looking. Then I heard my cellphone ringing and I got it out of my bag and answered it.

"Yumiko?" I called.

"So, how is school so far?" Yumiko asked me with a sweet tone. Heh. There's got to be something wrong.

"Let me guess, Akane-san scolded you again didn't she?" I replied. I knew her too well not to know when she's in a bad mood. There was a moment of silence then I heard her breathe in.

"THAT DAMNED OLD HAG! She thinks that I'm being reckless about letting you go to school! Saying that you should have bodyguards and bla, bla, bla! DAMN THAT OLD HAG! MAY SHE DIE!" Yumiko shouted loudly and I chuckled.

"You haven't told her, have you?" I asked Yumiko and she was silent for a moment. It's about my amnesia.

"I haven't and I don't know how I will. Is it really fine for you if I tell her?"

"It's fine. She needs to know." I answered as I bit my lower lip and I heard her sigh.

"I guess she does. Any progress?"

"None."

"Found any boys yet?" I felt my face flush.

"N-No!"

"You sure?"

"…W-Well, there is one but I'll tell you later. I'm not sure if it's good or bad though." I swear I just got redder.

"Really?! I'll finally see you be lovey-dovey!"

"Lovey-dovey?" I have no idea what she's saying.

"Oh you know, you'll get your first kiss, have your first date…"

"W-What? T-That's so not going t-to happen!" I don't know if it's possible but I swear I'm already fuming.

"Ooooh! Just tell me the details later! Bye-bye!" she said as she ended the call and I giggled to myself.

"She's just like a kid." I mumbled.

"Well, I never thought shady could do those much facial expressions in a short amount of time."

I whipped my head around and my eyes widened. How long they been here?!

"This whole time." The blonde girl said and the other two males nodded in agreement. As if they were reading my mind.

"So…you guys heard?" I asked.

"Yeah, and it was pretty funny actually." The blonde guy said as he chuckled.

"It's not nice to eavesdrop you know." I told them.

"We can't help it." The three answered in unison and I sweatdropped.

"Oh yeah, we haven't introduced ourselves yet have we?" the blonde girl said and I shook my head.

"Okay, my name is Hayasaki Ayaka. Since I think we'll get along, just call me Ayaka and I 'll call you?" Ayaka asked.

"Anything." I answered shortly.

"I am Hayasaki Takeru! Just call me Takeru since I'm not exactly comfortable with honorifics.." The blonde guy said with a grin. He seems to be the childish type.

"Pleased to meet you, Takeru." I told him. I then turned to the jerk.

"Yamamoto Yusuke." He said with a smirk.

"Nice to meet you too, Yusu-kun." I said with a grin. I then saw a flash or recognition through their face and I immediately kept my grin to myself.

"Got some guts eh?" Yusu-kun told me.

"I can say the same for yourself." I said.

"You have no idea who you're dealing with." He said with an annoyed look.

"Neither do you." I talked back. It was true, he had absolutely no idea.

"You do know that I'm popular, right?" He asked me.

"Popular? Pfft. You? Impossible." I scoffed which made him glare at me.

"It's true though. Hate to break it to ya Miyuki, but we three are as they call us, 'Campus Royals'." Ayaka explained as her face showed slight disgust. She must hate being called that.

"Campus Royals? Who the heck made that title? So unoriginal." I said and Ayaka grinned at me.

"We really would get along." she told me.

"Why did you guys become popular anyways? Special talents? Prestigious family?" I asked them as I tilted my head. It didn't look cute, especially because of my disguise.

"Well, you can say that we 'look good'." Takeru answered as he grinned.

"So you're saying that people can be popular easily because of their looks?" It was stupid.

"Yeah, pretty much." Yusu-kun replied. Yup, I'm sticking with the nickname.

"So that's the reason why this school has so many sluts." I thought. Their eyes widened. Wait, I just said that out loud didn't I?

Before they get to say something, the bell rang.

Well, time for class again.

Narrator's POV

The bell rang again, this time, signaling that it's dismissal. I can't exactly say I'm proud of myself today. I only made friends with Yusu-kun, Takeru, and Ayaka. That is, if you'll even call them friends. All of my classmates left within a minute. Most likely going to hang out somewhere. Tell me again why I enrolled in the middle of the year?

"La, la, la, la~" I sung to myself. Oh and did I forget to tell you? I'm on cleaning duties today. Not for a punishment or anything, but I volunteered. Which in return gave a lot of bad comments on how much of a shady and nerdy girl I am.

While I was cleaning, I spotted a guitar beside the bookshelves. The moment I saw it, I immediately got it and sat down. My hood was disturbing me and since no one is here, I took it off but I'm still wearing sunglasses. I played a few of my songs while I hummed to the tunes. Then suddenly, a song came to me.

"Uso mitai na tenkai ni~

Futari chotto hanikamu

Fureta, kissu kara tsutawaru

Hajimete no kankaku ni~" I sang as I softly strung the guitar. Creating perfect verse for a new song. I don't know what came to me, it just did and it gave me a song that I would love to finish. I then heard small yet soft giggle again.

Then it came to me. It was similar to the manga I've read, 'Kyou Koi Wo Hajimemasu'. I fell in love with that manga. Since I finished reading it, I wanted to make a new song for it. I just couldn't find the right tune and lyrics till' now.

I then started to try and make a continuation, but no avail. As if I went through a character change. Wait, what the hell? Where did 'character change' come from?

_*clunk*_

A small sound was heard and I whipped my head around yet again. I don't know if I should be surprised but once again, the trios are eavesdropping.

"Tell me, is it really you three's hobby to eavesdrop?" I asked them.

They were speechless and their mouths were agape. What?

"T-Tsuki Y-Yuki." Yusu-kun gasped. Huh? Oh right. MY HAIR.

"A-Ah. Y-You guys are fan of her too?" I stated stuttering. I hope they catch the bait.

"We are and as fans, we should at least know what our idol's voice sound like right?" Ayaka asked. Don't tell me they...

"Gehe! You can't escape now Miyuki! We heard you sing and your hair!" Takeru said with a grin. Dammit.

"So? Your point is?" I asked them, pretending not to know what they meant.

"Our point is that we know who you are already." Ayaka said as she rolled her eyes.

"Of course you do. Want me to introduce myself again? My name is Tsukiko Miyuki. Pleased to meet you." I mocked. Then I looked at the door for a second and I was about to run to it if only I didn't trip on a certain broom. Curse it.

"Need some help?" I looked up and I saw Yusu-kun handing out a hand to me.

"No thanks. I can get up on my own." I said as I stood up and dusted dirt off my skirt. Why is he suddenly nice? Then all of a sudden, Ayaka took off my sunglasses. Revealing my honey golden eyes.

"See? You really are Yuki-chan!" Ayaka cheered as she smiled.

"I-I'm just her twin sister." I replied a bit nervously. I wanted to face palm myself, really Miyuki? Such a lame excuse.

"That's such a lame excuse." Yususke said as he chuckled.

"You got that right!"

A small voice shouted. We all turned to the source, which is my bag. Then suddenly, an egg got out. A purple egg. It somewhat 'flew' to me and it cracked in the middle. My eyes widened as a 'fairy' got out of the egg.

Wait, what? A FAIRY CAME OUT OF THE EGG?!

She has shiny straight black waist-length hair with a bangs and purple fedora hat with a star. . Her eyes are dark purple that matched her knee-length sleeveless purple dress with a black ribbon on her waist. She also has black heels. She looked really pretty -and well- sexy. That isn't what caught my eye though. It was those purple butterfly wings with black swirls as designs. She also has a purple electric guitar hanged on her shoulder.

"Mirai at your service!" she cheered as she smiled.

"A FAIRY!?" I shouted as I pointed to 'Mirai'. I then heard Yusuke laugh. What? Does he know who/what she is?

"Yeah, I do. She's a guardian character." Yusuke answered like he just read my mind.

"Guardian Chara, those who are born from a Heart's Egg. They represent their owner's dream." I recited as if I knew it all to well.

"How did you know that? Isn't she your first chara?" Ayaka asked me, suprised. All of them were surprised.

Even I was surprised myself. How did I know that?

"Aw, I wanted to be the one to explain it to you!" Mirai said with a frown.

"Anyway, what dream do you represent Mirai?" Takeru asked her.

"Hm? I represent Miyuki-chan's dream to rock and be free!" she cheered as she flew in circles.

"Rock and be free? Isn't she an idol already?" Ayaka asked.

"No, no, no! Being an idol is a whole lot different!" Mirai replied. Uh-Oh. She has to shut up. NOW.

"Explain." Yusu-kun commanded. Oh no.

"Have you ever heard Tsuki Yuki sing a rock or a 'spicy' song?" Mirai asked and the three of them shook their heads. "See? Tsuki Yuki features angelic and soft songs, not rock and fast-paced ones. I represent her will to make songs like those. To just rock and be free! Without a care in the world." Mirai explained with a smile on her face as if she was satisfied. The three of them were silent.

I felt my face flush. She didn't have to say all that!

"Well, that was surprising." Ayaka broke the silence first. I then felt my face go redder.

"Surprising maybe, but interesting too." Takeru said as he placed a hand on his chin, agreeing to himself. I then realized something that made me frown.

"Please stop it. It's as if you guys are encouraging me. I've long forgotten about that dream. It's impossible." I mumbled but I'm sure they heard.

"M-Miyuki-chan..." I heard Mirai say. I know she got hurt, but really, it's the truth.

"If you've forgotten about it, then how come she exists?" Yusu-kun asked and my eyes widened.

"I-I don't k-know." I replied.

"That means that even just a tiny little bit, you still believe in that dream." Takeru told me.

"It's not an embarrassing dream you know." Ayaka said with a smile.

"I can't afford myself to strive for that dream." I mumbled.

"So? Then we'll help you." Yusu-kun said as if it was the simplest thing in the world and the two nodded in agreement.

Some part of me started to believe but there is still a bigger part of me that hasn't.

I can't strive for that dream. I know nothing about my past, so how can I soar the future freely? I'm in a cage I made myself and no one can make me get out of it. Unless I retrieve my memories, I don't deserve a bright future. I owe too much debts. Not only to the people that treats me the way they do now, but also to the people that are in my past.

* * *

Things will be clearer by next chapters. I SWEAR. The reason why she thinks so negatively about the dream Mirai represents will get clearer.

Also, I'll be posting new chapters every week. Once I don't, it means that I'm busy at school.

Don't worry guys, Amu will be meeting the Guardians and Ikuto soon! Hm, how about I make the next chapter a bit longer so that I can add that? What do you guys think? Tell me in your review! **If there's anything wrong with this chapter, please inform me. I'll be sure to fix it right away. REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, MY LITTLE PANDAS! **


End file.
